WWE Cheerleaders: Just Bring It!
by morningglory77
Summary: REPOST Ch. 5 now up! Sorry about the long hiatus! AU the Divas are representing their High school as cheerleaders, as they make their way into competition, one of the Divas fall in love, will they be able to rise and conquer? Or sink to the bottom?
1. Introducing the WWE Cheerleaders!

 A/N: This is a cross with the WWE and the movie Bring It On. I don't own anyone. So sit back and enjoy!

**The Divas Anthem**

[**Stacy**]

I'm sexy 

I'm cute

I'm popular to boot!

[**Lita**]

I'm bitchin'

Great hair

The boys all love to stare!

[**Trish**]

I'm wanted

I'm hot

I'm everything your not!

[**Stephanie**]

I'm pretty

I'm cool

I dominate this school!

[**Chyna**]

Who am I?

Just guess

Guys want to touch my chest!

[**Torrie**]

I'm rockin'

I smile

and many think I'm vile!

[**Ivory**]

I jump

You can look

But don't you hump!

[**Jackie**]

I'm major

I roar

I swear I'm not a whore!

[**All**]

We wrestle and we lead

We act like we're on speed

Hate us 'cause we have puppies

Well, we don't like you either!

We're Divas

We are the Divas!


	2. Back to School

"Welcome Students! We hope you had a great Summer Vacation, and we're looking forward to have a great time in WWE high."

Blared the intercom, everyone groaned miserably. "Man, I wish summer vay k would go a little slower." Christian sighed, rubbing his forehead with his right hand, as Lance Storm nodded. "And for the morning announcements-" Chris Jericho then gave an angry look, "Geez, when is Mr. McMahon going to shut his freakin' mouth?!" he whispered loudly, when Mrs. McMahon glared at Chris, he stood silent for the remainder of the announcements. Everyone moved in their seats, uncomfortable for being back in WWE high, normally they loved school, but other times it ended up being in hell. The intercom blared throughout the classroom getting everyone's attention once again. "Football tryouts will be starting tomorrow after school in the football field, please keep sledgehammers and other weapons at home! Yes, Hunter that means you." Triple H cursed to himself as he heard that message, everyone yawned as they laid back waiting for the announcements to end. Lita tapped her boot on the leg of the desk, while Stacy sat next to her head in her hand, trying so hard not to sleep. Trish also sat next to Lita, apparently tapping her pencil a few times, making a beat of a song. "If any of our lovely ladies up for the Diva Cheerleading Squad, tryouts will be tomorrow at the gym, I'm sure that our beautiful young ladies are able to compete in this year's Cheerleading Tournament." Lita, Trish, Stacy, Torrie, Stephanie, Ivory, Chyna, and Jackie all gave smiles to one another. Chyna instantly started writing something inside her notebook, and then she tore the page and folded it small enough to be in your pocket. She looked to make sure that Mrs. Linda McMahon wasn't watching. She instantly threw the paper to Lita, as Lita caught it with both hands. The red head opened the piece of notebook paper as she quietly read to herself. _Are you going to tryout? - Chyna_, Lita smiled, she wrote her response and passed it on to the others. When Chyna received the same note, she was happy that all the girls had written the same answer. "This concludes the morning announcements, and please students, please keep your hands to yourself, save your aggression **in** the ring." as the intercom shut off. They sighed in relief, waiting for class to start. When all of a sudden, a young long blonde haired man came in from the door. Everyone stared right at him, he blushed a little, feeling embarrassed. *Wow, he looks real shy.* Lita thought to herself, *He looks pretty cute.* Mrs. McMahon took his slip of paper from his hand. "Oh, you must be Edge." the man nodded, carrying his binder on his right side of his arm, he appeared wearing khaki pants and a white T-shirt, being a little casual. Everyone started to talk the instant Mrs. McMahon was looking for a desk that was empty. Edge waited patiently as she pointed out where he sat. "Well, Edge. You can sit right behind Lita over there." he couldn't help but to ask her who she was. "Um, excuse me, ma'm. I don't know-" she looked at him right away then pointed out the young red head. "That's her right over there." he nodded his head, as he made his way to sit behind her. Stacy had a mischievous grin towards Lita. "Hey Li-Li," she whispered "That guy looks like your type." she winked at Lita. Lita blushed a little, she wasn't so sure about the young man, but she hoped that they were going to be the best of friends. Edge made his way towards Lita, giving her a shy smile on his face. She smiled back, as he passed her, making it to his desk. Trish and Stacy both looked at Lita with a grin. It made her feel a little bit embarrassed, because even though she was popular with the all the other girls, she never had a boyfriend. Edge sat right on his desk, looking at the red head's bright red hair, setting his binder down on the floor. During class Edge met his first friend, Christian, who always got along with everyone at WWE High. They whispered during Mrs. McMahon's rules and procedures in her class, and then they talked about her daughter, Stephanie, who was at the same very spot: the classroom. Edge got his gaze to Stephanie, but then when Christian told him that she was dating Triple H. Edge sighed completely raking his blonde locks with his fingers. Stacy then whispered to Lita again. "Pssst. Li-Li, make a move! Talk to him!" she urged her. Lita looked down at her boots, then looked back at Stacy blushing. "You aren't nervous are you?" she asked her. Lita shook her head, "Good. Talk to him!" she pointed at Edge. She held her breath in then let it all out, she turned around to face him, his expression during class looked like he was about to fall asleep. She gave him a smile, when he looked up at her, lifting his head from the desk. He rubbed his eyes; he was tired and sleepy from listening to all the rules. "Hi." he said lazily. "Hi." she answered. "Newbie?" he had a questioned look on his face, not knowing what she was talking about. "Pardon me?" he questioned. Lita then smacked her head then told him, "Sorry, it's the school's way of talking. It means are you new here?" he nodded, red staining his cheeks. "Edge." he managed to say. Lita gave Edge a clear bright smile. "Lita" Mrs. McMahon then interrupted with a slight yell coming "Lita, please leave Edge alone! He is trying to listen when you're blabbing your mouth!" she scolded. Lita frowned, it was getting into the conversation and it had to be interrupted. "Sorry ma'm." she barely even got to speak with high toned voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** Yeah I know this Chapter is short; I'll try to make it longer. Tell me what you think. And if you have any cheers that you know, please tell me. Thanks!


	3. The Right Place, At The Right Time

"You trying out for football?" Triple H asked Christian, it was lunchtime, and everyone hurried down to the cafeteria as Triple H, Christian, and Edge walked out of the library, behind everyone. "Thinkin' about it. But I don't know." he told Hunter, carrying his books in his right arm. Edge slightly put his head down while they walked down the hallway, empty and was completely littered by balled up notebook paper and broken pencils. "Who's your friend?" Hunter pointed at Edge; Christian looked to his left, where Edge was. "Oh, Hunter this Edge, he came in this morning, remember?" Hunter nodded, "Oh yeah. Hey, Edge. Look, don't call me Hunter, just call me Triple H. Edge nodded silently, as he kept on walking beside Christian, silent. "Hey, don't talk much?" Hunter asked him. Edge looked at him for a moment then he finally responded. "Yeah I do. Just- Just for the record, I didn't have a lot of friends at my old school. So I really didn't have time to talk to other people. I'm not much of an interesting guy, at least that's what these guys at my old school say." Christian and Triple H frowned looking at Edge sadly. *It must be really depressing. No friends? Doesn't talk much? Wow, that's really tough, especially for the new guy* Hunter thought. Edge slowly raked his fingers through his long blonde hair. As he kept on walking, when suddenly...

     "Ow!" she yelled. Edge and Lita were completely knocked on the ground, as Triple H and Christian started to burst out laughing, echoing down the halls. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry Edge." she put her palm to her mouth, covering it with shock. "No it's okay-" Edge shook his head trying to rid the ringing in his ears. Triple H still laughed, as Christian calmed himself down trying to talk to Lita. "So Red, why the rush?" he snickered, trying not to laugh himself out of the school. Lita glared at Christian, and rolled her eyes, trying not to embarrass herself in front of her friends. "Running away." Edge then gave Lita a questioned look. "From whom?" he asked her. Lita pointed at Eddie Guerrero walking, looking for someone, and they didn't look very happy. Triple H and Christian looked at the two men, looking a bit disgusted at Eddie. "Why?" Edge asked Lita. Lita then tried to answer until she looked at her wrist watch; she was late for her buddies at the cafeteria. "Oh my God! I've got to get going! I have to meet Trish and the others! Talk later!" she told them as her heels of her boots clicked on the smooth floor, running to the lunchroom as quickly as she could. "Hey Christian, didn't I tell you to tell her to lay off the sugar?" they both laughed, as Edge just looked at them in a curious way. "Why are you making jokes about her?"

Triple H stopped laughing and got back to Edge, Christian's face was as red as it could ever be. "Awww, we love the girl, Edge. She's like a sister to us." Hunter told him. Christian nodded in agreement, as they started to walk to the lunchroom. "Of course." She really is a great person to talk to. Not to mention, she's hot." Christian said. Triple H smiled and nodded "I agree. Even though I am going with Stephy." Edge finally gave his smile out, then thought about Lita. How she tried to talk to him, how she looked so shy talking to him. Maybe it isn't too late to be friends. 

       Stacy and Torrie walked into the lunch line, all in giggles after Language Arts class. They had been joking around Chris Jericho, Stacy's ex-boyfriend. Torrie laughed out loud when she memorized the entire event that had happened. 

   It was practically 11:17 when it had happened. Torrie sat behind Stacy, as Stacy sat behind Chris. Chris had his way of talking curses to his Language Arts teacher, Mr. Ric Flair. 

Ric Flair and Chris Jericho had history together. They had known each other since Chris was practically 10 years old. And Mr. Flair decided to teach Chris a lesson, after ruining his wife's birthday party, with the water hose. Ric played a joke that would teach him a lesson not to mess with his family, nor himself. And so, Ric pulled Chris's pants down, revealing bunny type underwear and took pictures of him in them. Chris never messed with Mr. Flair after his incident.

   Torrie and Stacy were the first ones in the classroom and there was no sign of Mr. Flair. They decided to have a little snooping around the teacher's desk. Stacy looked in the top desk as Torrie looked at the drawers. It was then that Torrie had noticed something, and handed it to Stacy. "Hey Stace. Check this out." Torrie gazed at the pair of pictures, so did Stacy, looking at every single one of them. "Why does he look so familiar?" Torrie asked. "Hey look, there's something on the back of these photos." Stacy pointed out at the nicely hand written description, and it clearly said 'Chris Jericho: at Ten yrs. old'. Stacy and Torrie's face grew a smile, and literally bursted out laughing as they saw the young Chris Jericho, with bunny underwear. As the bell rang, Stacy and Torrie ran in their seats, trying to keep their laughter down. As Chris Jericho entered the classroom, Torrie and Stacy looked at each other with a grin, and then laughed at him. Chris looked in a weird way as they continued to laugh as hard as they could, running out of breath. "What is wrong with you two?" he said in anxious way. Stacy had tears of laughter flowing down her cheeks as she continued to giggle. Torrie laughed with tears too, as she pointed at Chris. "What?" he asked. It was then that time, which Mr. Flair came into the room. Dressed casually as usual. Ric rubbed his hands together then, it seemed he forgot his plans, and then went out the door. "Okay. Please shut up!" he told the young women angrily. They were silence at a few seconds, until they giggled once more. "If you don't shut up, I am seriously going to beat your asses down!" Stacy and Torrie stopped, but they still had a smile on their face. "Alright. Alright. Keep your pants on!" Stacy told him, smirking. Torrie laughed at Stacy's comment, and fell onto the floor. Chris turned bright red, as he heard Stacy telling him to keep his pants up. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!" he scolded. Stacy then bursted out with laughter, holding her stomach from the pain from laughing so hard.

Stephanie cringed her nose at the smell of the tuna casserole, as Stacy and Torrie, saved her a seat after getting their lunch. Lita and Trish had arrived finally getting in line. Chyna, Jackie, Ivory came with their packed lunches as they settled down on their seats, talking with Stacy and Torrie. 

Edge, Christian, and Triple H sat with the other guys at the table. Quietly, taking a nibble out of his roll, Edge looked at his surroundings around him. Seeing the other women at the opposite side of their table. He noticed Stacy, then Torrie, then at Stephanie McMahon. As he saw Trish coming, he looked at her all the way through that was when Lita followed her. Edge then took his gaze to Lita, staring long and hard at her, *She does look hot* Edge thought to himself. Lita noticed the eyes looking at her, and then gave him a warm smile. "Hi Edge." she said, and then passed by. "Hey Dude!" RVD called for Edge. Edge shook his head looking at the left side, where Rob sat. "Looks like you have a crush." he grinned. Triple H and Christian looked at him then smiled. "Way to go dude! Falling for the lovely Lita aren't you?" Matt replied. He smiled shyly, and then blushed. "I guess you can say that."  Edge told them. "Well, try to get her before someone else sweeps her feet. I know a lot of guys that want to go with Li-Li." Matt's brother, Jeff, told. "And Torrie." Christian grinned poking Jeff with his elbow. "Shut up." Jeff whispered. Edge chuckled with the guys. He was glad he was in the right school, that he had friends; he had cool teachers, attractive young women, and the girl of his dreams...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Don't worry; the cheerleading will start in the chapters to come! Hang on! =)


	4. Crushes? Who's the Cheerleading Coach?

_THE NEXT DAY:_

It was probably a little after 10:00 when the bell rang for their next period. God, how Trish hated school. Trish said bye to Lita as she went the other end of the hall, cursing herself lightly when she dropped her books. "Geez, why can't they just let us bring back packs in class? Pfffft, and they think we'll use it as a weapon." she told herself.  Picking up her last book, she stood up and made a move down the hall, then again she bumped into someone and dropped her books, again. "Damn it!" Trish yelled. "Shhhhh! Not so loud, you'll never know when those teachers will come up, and take you to Mr. McMahon." she looked into a bit of green eyes looking at her, with his hair in a ponytail. "Oh. Hi Christian." she mumbled, and then smiled. Christian frowned when Trish's expression was angry when she bent down to pick up her books. "Need help?" he asked. Trish shook her head as she went to reach for her math book "No, I'm fine." she went back to her task by picking up her books. "What's wrong?" Christian asked her. Trish finally took the last book on the floor, and sent her gaze to him. "Just well...school is becoming a bit frustrating lately." Trish spoke softly. Christian nodded, "Tell me about it. It's getting a little too much since last year. But hey, time goes by quick. Pretty soon we'll be outta here then we'll get to go to WWE University." Trish sent him a smile, "Thanks Christian. I appreciate the negative thinking your having for school." she joked, then both of them laughed. She then walked off then hearing him tell her. "Not a prob, Trish, not a prob."

"Oh my God, bunny undies?!" Lita stood in shock smiling. Torrie and Stacy nodded, then looked at a laughing Lita as she began to start in tears of laughter.

"I swear to you! He was wearing them when he was ten years old!" Torrie replied, then smiled. When all of a sudden, Eddie Guerrero started to walk down acting like a hot shot, trying to get all the girls. Stacy made a disgusted look when Eddie past the girls by, as did Lita and Torrie. "Ugh. Eddie just tries too hard to be cool." Stacy told the girls, and they nodded. "Tell me about it. He thinks he's the stuff. I bet ya Jeff can kick his scrawny ass out of the park!" Torrie replied, which gave Lita and Stacy a grin to their faces. "What?" Torrie asked. "Ooooooh," they cooed, "Looks like Torrie has a crush!" Lita sent her a grin. "I do not!" Torrie protested. "Aww, you're blushing!" Stacy giggled. Torrie hit Stacy playfully on the shoulder, when all of a sudden the three began hitting each other playfully, laughing together like they were sisters.

"Haha. Very funny." He interuppted. Edge and Matt Hardy laughed when they heard about Stacy finding about his little embarassment. "Aww. Come on Chris. I think she wants you back...again." Matt smirked. Chris shook his head.

 "Yeah? AND SHE EMBARASSED ME IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE SCHOOL!" he scolded.

Matt laughed at his quote, as did Edge. "Oh yeah?" he asked a direct question at Edge. "Who? Me?" Edge pointed at himself.

"Yeah you. Let us all remember that you have the hots for Lita." Chris grinned. Matt looked at Edge with a smirk on his face, "Yeah. Dude, don't worry. She'll come to you. I kinda overheard her talking saying that you were cute." Edge looked at Matt with a surprise on his face. "Really? She said that?" Matt nodded.

"Ready Girls?" a woman's voice was heard from the door of the Girls locker room. Cheerleading Tryouts were today, and every Diva wanted to know who was their instructor. "Who do you think it is?" Jackie tied her laces, asking Chyna. "I dunno. Could be Sunny." she replied. "Nah. I don't think so. What about Mae Young?" Trish asked. "Oh God no!" Stacy yelled, disapproving Trish's thought. "Hurry it up in there! We're wastin' time!" Lita called. The other girls nodded, when they were ready, they saw someone they had never thought of seeing...

"Rena Mero?!?" Chyna gasped to her shock. Rena shook her head, correcting Chyna "No ma'm. You all address me as Sable!" she told them, each Diva smiling to see Sable back after a long absence.

**A/N: Sorry so short! ******


	5. Who made the team?

"I can't wait!" Stephanie squealed. Excitement running through the women. It was weeks, and they finally had chosen the cheerleaders. All girls worked hard, especially the new divas: Nidia, Jackie Gayda, Linda Miles, and Dawn Marie. Rena Mero or Sable, had the names picked, and was going to post the list that very morning. All the young ladies waited nervously, curiosity building in. Lita had just appeared when Sable had taped the list. "Damn girl, what took ya?" Jackie asked her. Lita smirked; she opened her bag to get out a small hand brush, and brushed her long silky red hair. "Jeff offered me a ride to school, and he got a ticket. Lucky me." Jackie giggled. "Now, what were you thinking when you accepted the ride?" Chyna asked Lita. "Oh God, don't make me go there. Too many to tell." the girls laughed. Trish had looked at the list, as well as Torrie. Running each finger over the names, smiling when they saw some familiar ones.

"Congrats to the young women who have tried out and successfully made it into the team. The names are: Stacy Keibler, Lita, Torrie Wilson, Chyna, Jacqueline, Ivory, Trish Stratus and my wonderful daughter Stephanie McMahon. Congratulations to all who've tried out." the intercom announced. Jericho rolled his eyes when he saw Stephanie smile with glee. "What?" she asked Chris "you don't think I'm cute enough?" Jericho smirked and responded "Well Stephy, I'm sure you'll make such a great cheerleader, seeing how you act like you're the stuff." Stephanie pouted slightly at that, while Chris laughed silently to himself. *I just love it when I make her pout like that* "Haha. Very funny Jericho. At least I didn't wear any bunny undies when I was 10." she smiled, a point for the billion dollar princess. Chris glared at Stephanie, "HEY! DON'T EVER MENTION THAT, EEEEVER AGAIN!" she just loves making a fool outta him. "Well, well, well, Jerky. Who has the power now?!" she laughed, posing like she has muscles then kissing each bicep." It's so nice to be the princess around this school..." Chris smirked at that then replied, "Whatever."

Trish smiled happily going back to her locker. Turning the lock to the right, then to the left, then back to the right. 'Click' the lock was open. Trish grabbed her books and stopped when she saw Christian next to her. "Oh hi, Christian." she smiled happily; he couldn't help but grin back. "Well, you're feeling cheerful. What's the change?" Trish just laughed. "I don't know. Just a bit happy because, well, I made it into the team, and I finally get to cheer!" Christian nodded with a smile. "Aren't you going to try out for football?" she asked him. He shrugged, with his books in his left arm. "Maybe. They haven't made the call yet." she gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Do you mind if I walk with you?" Christian looked at her, smiling. "No. Not at all." she answered. They walked to the opened doors of the school. Talking in one usual conversation.

After school, leaving home, Stacy and Torrie went on and on about how Chris Jericho treated her nicely in the past. "He really was a gentleman," Stacy said, "But he was kind of a jackass after he bragged about his music band." Torrie agreed to that. "True. But he was so nice to you. How did jerky manage to change his ego?" Stacy shrugged and kept walking on the sidewalk. "Maybe he was showing off to me. Of course, he didn't make me very impressed, all I really cared was him. Nothing about his rock band. I just don't see why he dumped me..."

Edge walked home sighing when he dropped his book bag on the floor. "How was school?" his mother asked him. "Okay, I guess." his mother smiled at him, taking a sip out of her mug of coffee. "Is that so? Any pretty girls?" she teased. Edge laughed, "Mom!" he blushed. "Of course. A lot of them actually." he replied. His mom looked at him taking off her reading glasses from reading the city newspaper. "Can you give me some names?" she asked. "Well lets see." he paused for a moment then went on. "There's Trish, Torrie, Stacy, very pretty in fact. But there's this one red head who's probably the most amazing woman I've ever seen." his mom smiled. "Oh? What's her name?" Edge blushed then finally pronounced her name. "Lita. A very polite woman I must say." His mom giggled and then started to tease him a bit. "Well, a sound to me, Lita is a very precious young lady. Have you talked to her?" Edge sat down on the sofa right next to her. "Actually yeah. But not a whole lot. She was the first girl I saw when I came into the new school. She introduced herself, but the teacher stopped her from talking." She took her mug from the small table, and took a sip. "Be careful Edge. You might be in puppy love!" she teased. "Mom!" he exclaimed blushing.


End file.
